Our proposed CEER will begin with a set of independent but related primary projects, as did our first CEER. During the course of the CEER's life, however, we are confident that new questions will arise that were not anticipated. Some can be incorporated into the primary project as a logical extension. Other ideas will be more novel or require substantial resources, yet will be important to pursue. Still other ideas will be raised by colleagues who are not involved with the CpG, but who become interested in it and in joining ELSI research. We experienced this during the first five years of our CEER, and this Core will provide a mechanism systematically to identify, evaluate, and fund the most compelling such ideas. A process such as this is needed to help fulfill the vision of CEER centers as being more than the sum of their parts; the idea that a CEER is a network of projects and scholars to foster the development of exciting new ideas.